Natural language generation is generally performed using a set of triples from a knowledge base. The triples are compiled into a valid natural language sentence. It is increasingly common for a user to desire a natural language sentence output in response to a query they have verbally submitted to a device. Oftentimes, in response to a naturally expressed, verbal query, the returned natural language sentence answer is incorrect or robotic and unnatural sounding.